Heart's Joy
by Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra
Summary: The sequel to Heart's Glory.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

**This is the sequel to Heart's Glory. Jackson, Masen, Melrose, and Roseanna are starting kindergarten. Rosalie's now home alone with nothing to do. What will she do now? Go back to work? Who knows? I do and if you continue to read you will to. **

**Prologue: The Past**

**RPOV**

It's been five years since I gave birth to the quads. They've grown up so fast that I can't believe it. The girls look exactly like I did when I was a kid and the boys look just like Jasper did when he was a kid. I love all four of them. It seems like just yesterday I gave birth to them and now they are starting kindergarten. I can't believe it but its happening.

**Chapter 1: Open House and First Day**

**RPOV**

I had just finished getting dressed to go to orientation for kindergarten for the quads. I had decided to wear a pink shirt, a pair of black pants, and a pair of black suede pumps. I had curled my hair and done makeup and was now going to check to see how the kids were doing. The girls were supposed to be getting into a polo dress and a pair flip flops and the boys were supposed to be getting into light blue polo shirt, a pair of gray plaid shorts, and a pair of grey plaid sneakers. I checked on the girls first. Just as I suspected, they were dressed and ready to go. I went to the boys' room and found them playing with their cars and still in their play clothes. "Boys," I said and they looked at me. I walked into the room and said, "I asked the two of you get ready. Now I'm telling the two of you to get ready. I'll be back in thirty minutes and if the two of you aren't dressed then you will both be put in time out." I walked out of the room shutting the door behind me and heard then shuffling around to get dressed. Thirty minutes later I went back to the boys' room and both of them were dressed and ready to go. "Ok, you two can go downstairs where your sisters are and wait for Daddy to get home so that we can go to orientation," I said and then they bolted from the room and I could hear them running down the stairs.

When Emmett got home we wrangled up all of the kids and went to the elementary school for orientation. We walked through the front doors of the school and followed the signs that had kindergarten orientation written on them. The signs led us to an auditorium and we found seats for all of us and sat down and waited for the orientation to begin.

Eventually a woman walked onto stage and over to the podium. "Welcome students and families. My name is Mrs. Johnson and I'm the principal of the elementary school," she said. "I would like to welcome you to the kindergarten graduation. I'm looking very forward to see the new faces of all of the kindergarteners. Tonight I would like to introduce you to our teachers." A woman walked up and stood next to Mrs. Johnson and Mrs. Johnson said, "This is Mrs. Davis. She has been with us for ten years." Mrs. Davis sat back down and another woman walked up and stood by Mrs. Johnson. "This is Mrs. Williams. She has been with us twelve years," Mrs. Johnson said and Mrs. Williams went and sat down. Another woman walked up and stood by Mrs. Johnson. "This is Miss Hurt. This is her first year here, but expect great things from her," Mrs. Johnson said. "Now, I will dismiss you so that you can go find your child's teacher and get to know them," Mrs. Johnson said and everyone began to move around.

Emmett, Jackson, Masen, Melrose, Roseanna, and I walked out of the auditorium and stood in the lobby. "Who is their teacher?" Emmett asked.

I had written down on piece of paper in my purse and read it. "They have Miss Hurt," I said.

"Ok, let's go meet her," Emmett said and led the way to Miss Hurt's classroom.

We walked into the classroom and saw that there were several other parents and kids in the classroom. The woman that was on the stage was standing over by table that held cookies and juice. We walked over to the table and waited for the group to die down before we introduced ourselves. Emmett began eating some cookies and not paying attention. When the crown died down I walked up to the teacher and said, "Hello, I'm Rosalie Cullen and this is my husband Emmett Cullen." I turned to look at Emmett and he was shoving cookies in his mouth. "Emmett," I scolded. "Come say hello to Miss Hurt."

"Oh, sorry," he said. His voice was muffled by his mouth full of cookies. He swallowed and said, "Hello Miss Hurt."

The woman smiled and said, "Hello."

"Yes, well our quads are in your class," I said.

"Excuse me, did you say quads?" Miss Hurt asked.

"Yes, we have quads," I replied.

"Well I look forward to getting to know them," Miss Hurt said.

"Well, we have them here now if you would like to meet them now," I said.

"I would love to," Miss Hurt said.

I stepped to the side so that she could see the kids. "This is Jackson, Masen, Melrose, and Roseanna," I said indicating each of them.

"Aw, they are so adorable," Miss Hurt said. "Do you always dress them alike?" she asked.

"Usually I do but I always put something different to be able to tell them apart. Like on the girls they may be wearing different bows and the boys may wear different shoes. But more than likely I won't with them coming to school that way you can tell them apart," I replied.

"Ok, are they identical?" Miss Hurt asked.

"Yes, the boys are identical twins and the girls are identical twins," I replied.

"How did that happen?" Miss Hurt asked.

"I released two eggs and each split twice," I replied.

"Ok, well I look forward to having all of you in my class," Miss Hurt said.

"And we look forward to having them in your class," I said and then we left.

The next day I got up, took a shower, got dressed, did my hair and makeup, and then went and woke the kids up. Once they were up I left them to get dressed and then I went downstairs and cooked breakfast. Jackson was wearing a light blue Hurley shirt, a pair of dark jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. Masen was wearing a yellow Hurley shirt, a pair of dark jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. Melrose was wearing a light blue Ralph Lauren Polo dress and white tennis shoes. Roseanna was wearing a yellow Ralph Lauren Polo dress and white tennis shoes. They all looked so cute. I took pictures and then we all left the house so that I could take them to school. I walked them to their classroom and had the hardest time saying goodbye. It seemed like only yesterday that I was holding them for the first time.

**Ok so I really hope you liked the first chapter on the sequel to Heart's Glory! **

**Lovelovelove**

**-A-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Alice's Announcement**

**RPOV**

It was the end of the school week and I was so happy to have all four kids home all day. I picked them up from school and took them out for ice cream. "Why do we get ice cream?" Roseanna asked.

"Because we all survived the first week of school," I said.

"What does survived mean?" Melrose asked.

"Survived means that we made it, it's over until next week. Survived means that the four of you get to spend the next four days with your mommy," I said.

"Yay!" they all exclaimed. I pulled into the ice cream shop and we went inside to sit down and eat ice cream. After we had all eaten our ice cream sundaes we went home.

We were scheduled to have dinner with Emmett's family tonight as we do every Friday night but tonight Esme had asked us to dress up a little because Alice and Jasper have an announcement. I don't know why we have to dress up for them to have an announcement but I do know that I'm not going to argue with my sister-in-law. I chose for the girls to wear an ivory dress with grey and pink flowers printed on it, white tights, and a pair of white flats. For the boys I chose a white button down shirt, a pair of dark jeans, and a pair dress shoes. Emmett wore a blue and pink stripped button down shirt from American Eagle, a pair of dark jeans, and a pair of dress shoes. I wore a black chemise dress and a pair of black pumps. After we were dressed we got into our Lincoln Navigator and Emmett drove to his parents' house.

When we arrived we realized that everybody else was also there. We walked into the living room where everybody was sitting. "Oh Emmett, Rosalie, Jackson, Masen, Melrose, and Roseanna, you're here," Esme said when she saw us. "You're right on time. Jasper and Alice were just about to tell us their good news."

Emmett and say down on the couch and the quads squeezed in between us. "Ok, we're all ready to hear the good news," I said.

I saw Alice take a deep breath and Jasper took her hand and they looked into each other's eyes. They both smiled and then Alice said, "We're having a baby!"

"Oh my," Esme said.

"I'm so happy for you two," I said.

"Congratulations," Bella said.

"So when's your due date?" Esme asked.

"How far a long are you?" Bella asked.

"I'm due March twenty-fifth and I'm ten weeks pregnant," Alice said.

"Awwww, we're going to be grandparents again," Esme said to Carlisle.

"Yes we are," Carlisle said. "Now let's go eat before the food gets too cold." We got up and went into the dinning room to eat. After we had finished we went into the living room for dessert. At ten o'clock Emmett decided it was time for us to go home. So gathered up the quads and their things and went home.

Once we were home I changed the girls into their pajamas and put them in bed while Emmett changed the boys into their pajamas and put them to bed. Once all four of them were asleep we went into our bedroom and got ready for bed ourselves. I was so tired that as soon my head hit the pillows I feel asleep.

The next few weeks it seemed like all I could think about was babies. How cute they are. How fun they are. How loveable they are. I have to admit I wanted another baby but I wasn't exactly how Emmett would feel about it. So I kept the secret to myself. I went on with my day to day life as if there was nothing I wanted.

It was Friday September seventeenth and Alice and I were going to go shopping while the kids were in school. I picked her up after I dropped the kids off at school. After I picked Alice up I drove to the mall. Once we were at the mall Alice had to go look in every baby story, of course. Eventually asked, "Rose, are you ok?"

I looked up and said, "Yeah, I'm great. Why?"

"You just looked distracted is all. It's like there's something on your mind that you're keeping to yourself and telling any body else about the something," Alice replied.

"Well I promise that there's nothing to hide," I said. On the inside I was screaming I want to have a baby too. We walked through all of the baby boutiques and Alice oohed and ahhed at just about everything while everything just made me want to have a baby even more. "So, are you hoping to have a boy or a girl?" I asked. Trying not to think about what was on my mind.

"A girl, I can dress in her such cute outfits and do her hair and just spoil her to death," Alice replied.

"What does Jasper want?" I asked.

"Well, Jasper says as long as the baby is healthy he doesn't care but I think he wants a boy," Alice said as she picked up a pink frilly dress. "Is labor painful?" Alice asked and took me by surprise.

"Well, it's a pain like no other pain you've ever felt before in your life," I said.

"So it's a pretty bad pain?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, but I had to birth four you only have to birth one," I replied.

"So you think mine will be easier?" she asked.

"I can't promise you will but I also can't promise you it won't," I said.

"The doctor said I might not be able to have a natural birth because I'm so petite," Alice said.

"Alice, don't worry about it. What ever happens, happens. All you have to do is trust mother nature and put all of your faith in God, he knows what he's doing even if we don't," I said.

"You're right. Have you been going back to church?" Alice asked.

"Why do you ask that?" I asked.

"Because you said for me to put all of my faith in God, you haven't talked like that since you were going to church," Alice said. I knew what she was talking about.

I was raised strictly Roman Catholic. I was supposed to marry a catholic and have a lot of kids but I fell in love with Emmett, who is not a catholic. Therefore I'm supposedly banned from the church. I continued to go to church after Emmett and I married but I stopped once I started taking birth control, but I've recently stopped taking birth control and started going back to church. Emmett, I think, knew about it but I wasn't for sure. It's not like he would tell me not to go or anything.

I looked at Alice and said, "Yes, I'm going to church again."

"Does Emmett know?" she asked.

"Emmett doesn't care, and besides we did have the quads baptized as Catholics," I said.

"True, so what made you start going back to church?" Alice asked.

"Not going seemed wrong," I said.

"Oh, do you take the kids with you?" she asked.

"Yeah, sometimes," I said. "I'm kind of worried because its getting close to time for their first communion and I'm not sure how Emmett will feel about that."

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it. He wants what you want for the kids," Alice said.

"Yeah, I know," I said. Emmett had always wanted what I wanted for the kids.

**Ok so I really hope you liked the chapter! I got a really good response to the first chapter and hope to continue to get a good response. Also you can go to my profile and click on my homepage and it'll take you to my Facebook page where I have photos for the story. **

**Lovelovelove**

**-A-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Nothing To Do**

**RPOV**

The kids had been in school for two months now and I was beginning to get the feeling of an empty nest. I was at home all day by myself with nothing to do except clean and watch TV. I had quit work after the quads were born so that I could take care of them. Now, almost six years later, I was stuck at home with nothing to do.

I woke up, took a shower, got dressed, and then did my hair and makeup. I put on a purple Unity World Wear tunic, a pair of leggings, and a pair of black pumps. After I was dressed I went and woke up the kids. I laid out some their clothes and then went downstairs to make breakfast. After they had all eaten we went back upstairs and brushed their teeth and put on their shoes. When we were done with that I took them school. After I had walked them to their classroom I left and went home.

I was in the kitchen loading the dish washer when I heard the front door open. I heard footsteps coming toward the kitchen and panicked. I grabbed a butcher knife and held it above my head ready to strike the intruder. Emmett walked into the kitchen and I screamed. "Babe, it's just me," Emmett said and held his hands up in surrender.

I put the knife down on the counter and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned into his chest and said, "I'm sorry. I'm in this big empty house all day and any little sound during the day scares me."

He wrapped his arms around me and said, "It's ok, it's just me," and kissed the top of my head.

I leaned back and looked at him and said, "I've been thinking about something lately."

Emmett looked at me and said, "Oh you have. Well what have you been thinking about?"

"I've been thinking about how Jackson, Masen, Melrose, and Roseanna have started school and I'm home alone all day," I said.

"Oh, I know where this is going," Emmett said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah, you want to go back to work and I think it's a wonderful idea. It'll give you something to do during the day while the kids are at school and I'm at work," Emmett said.

"That's not what I was thinking about," I said.

"Oh, it's not?" Emmett asked.

"No," I said.

"Then what have you been thinking about?" Emmett asked.

"Well, I love being a mom and that's like a job and it keeps me busy and I feel important," I said.

"Sweetheart, you are important," Emmett said.

"Thanks, but I've been thinking that I want to have another baby," I said.

Emmett's face froze and then he said, "You want to have another baby?"

"Yeah, maybe this time we'll only have one," I said.

"Are you sure you can handle five kids?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I mean the quads are almost old enough to where they don't need me anymore. They do everything for themselves and I'm left doing dishes, cleaning the house, doing laundry, and anything else that needs to be done around the house," I said.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Emmett asked as he unwrapped is arms from around me.

"Since about the second week of school," I said.

Emmett leaned against a counter and said, "How sure are you about this?"

"200 % sure," I said and walked over to him.

He looked at me and then before I knew it I was in his arms. "Then we should get started," he said carried me upstairs to our bedroom.

It had been two weeks since I told Emmett that I wanted to have another baby. We had been trying really hard to conceive but I knew that it would take a while; after all it took us a long time to conceive the quads. I had made an appointment with my OBGYN, Dr. Henderson, to see if she could give me something to help us conceive. I checked in at the front desk and then took a seat in the waiting room.

It seemed like I had been sitting out there forever when Jackie, Dr. Henderson's nurse, called me back. She took my height and weight and then had me give a blood and urine sample. When I was done she led me to an exam room where she took my vitals. When she was done she sat down on a stool at a counter with my chart. "Ok Rosalie, what brings you in today?" Jackie asked.

"I'm here for my yearly checkup," I replied.

"Ok, I need for you to undress, take everything off, and change into this examination gown. Open the door when you're done and Dr. Henderson will be in shortly," Jackie said and then left the room. I changed into the gown, opened the door to the exam room, and then sat on the exam table and waited for Dr. Henderson.

"Good afternoon," Dr. Henderson said when she walked into the room.

"Good afternoon," I replied.

"Ok, so you're here for your yearly checkup right?" she asked.

"Right," I replied.

"Ok, I'll do the exam and then we can talk," Dr. Henderson said and then began the exam.

"Ok," I said and laid back on the exam table.

When Dr. Henderson finished the exam she sat down at the counter and looked over my chart. "Rosalie, when was the first day of your last period?" Dr. Henderson asked.

I thought about it and then replied, "August thirtieth."

"Ok, have you been having any nausea?" she asked.

"No," I replied.

"Any fatigue?" she asked.

"No," I replied.

"More urination than normal?" she asked.

"No," I replied.

"Ok," she said looking through my chart.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" I asked.

"I don't mean to alarm you but from the exam and your test results you're pregnant," Dr. Henderson replied.

"I'm what?" I asked.

"Pregnant, from the tests and exam I would say you're about eight weeks along, but to make sure I'm going to have you get an ultrasound," Dr. Henderson said.

"Ok," I said stunned.

"Ok, I'll let you change back into your clothes and when you're done open the door and the ultrasound tech will come get you for an ultrasound," Dr. Henderson said and then left. I changed back into my clothes and waited for the ultrasound tech.

The ultrasound tech, Maci, came and led me to another exam room. I sat on the exam table and she sat at a computer and entered my information. "Ok, have you had an ultrasound before?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Ok, then I won't explain to you what I'm doing," she said and pushed my shirt to expose my stomach. She squirted some gel onto my stomach and began moving the probe over it. I watched the screen and saw the image come into view. "Ok, you can see the sac and the heartbeat. The baby has a good strong heartbeat," she said and turned on the sound. I listened and tears filled my eyes. "Ok, now I'm going to find the baby and take measurements," she said. "The baby is right on track for eight weeks. I'll print you off some copies of the still images and then take you back to the exam room to talk to Dr. Henderson," she said and then handed me some pictures before leading me back to the exam room. I sat on the table and waited for Dr. Henderson to come back into the room.

Dr. Henderson walked into the room and sat down at the counter with my chart. She looked over it and then looked at me. "Ok, according to the ultrasound you are eight weeks pregnant. You've been through this before so I'm not going to go over the basics. Your due date is June fifth and I want to see you back in a month," Dr. Henderson said.

"Ok, I'll see you in a month," I said and got off of the exam table and set up an appointment for the following month and then left. How was I supposed to tell Emmett that I was pregnant? We had only just discussed having another baby the other day. I didn't know how or when but I had to tell him and the quads. How in the world I was going to tell the quads I was pregnant. My life just went from boring to being turned upside down, and it only happened in a matter of minutes.

**Ok so I really hope that you like the new chapter and love the fact that Rosalie's pregnant! **

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I'm Pregnant**

**RPOV**

On my way home all I could think about was how to tell Emmett I was pregnant. I didn't want to do the same thing I did when I was pregnant with the quads. I drove to the mall and spent an hour and a half walking around looking for an idea of how to tell Emmett. I finally found some t-shirts for kids that said I have a secret and I bought myself a shirt that baby written very big with an hour pointing down to my belly. When I was done shopping I went and picked up the quads and then we went home.

Once we were home I sat the kids down in the living room and said, "Ok, I have some new t-shirts for the four of you. Now I want you to wear them and when Daddy comes home run up to him and say Daddy look at our shirts. Ok?"

"Ok," all four replied and I gave them their shirts. They went upstairs to put on their shirts and I went upstairs and put on my own shirt.

When Emmett got home the kids ran to him and did exactly what I told them to. "What's the secret?" Emmett asked.

I walked into the foyer where they were and said, "This."

Emmett stared at me stone faced and asked, "Are you pregnant?"

"Yes," I said smiling.

"Oh my god, how far along are you?" he asked.

"Eight weeks," I said.

"When did you find out?" Emmett asked.

"Today when I went for my yearly checkup," I replied.

"When are you due?" he then asked.

"June fifth," I said.

"Oh my god," Emmett said and kissed me.

"What does pregnant mean?" Melrose asked.

Emmett and I looked at the kids and then at each other. "Well, Mommy's going to have a baby," Emmett said.

"What does that mean?" Roseanna asked.

"It means that you're going to have a little brother or sister," I said.

"Really? So, we'll have a new play buddy?" Jackson asked.

"No, the baby won't be able to play at first," I said.

"Oh, so when will we get the new baby?" Masen asked.

"It won't be for a few months," I said.

"Oh, ok," they all said at the same time.

The next day we were going of to Emmett's parents' house to celebrate his birthday. I took a shower, got dressed, and did my hair and makeup. I chose to wear a black dress and black pumps. When I was done I went to see if the quads were getting ready. I had chosen for the girls to wear a black and white dress, a pair of black tights, and black Mary Janes and I had chosen for the boys to wear a white polo shirt, a pair of dark jeans, and tennis shoes. After everyone was dressed we went over to Carlisle and Esme's house.

When we got there everyone was in the living room visiting. "Oh, look everyone, my baby boy is here," Esme said as we walked in. She walked over and hugged and kissed Emmett and said, "Happy Birthday Peanut." Peanut was a nickname Emmett had earned as a child for his love of peanuts. Esme then hugged me and said, "Hello Rose," and then she hugged the quads.

Emmett and I sat down on the couch and listened to everyone talk about Alice's recent prenatal checkup. "Ok, so we found out what we're having at the last appointment," Alice said smiling excitedly. She took a deep breath and said, "It's a girl!"

"Oh my, congratulations!" Esme exclaimed and walked over and hugged Alice and Jasper. Everyone offered congratulations and then everyone began talking about names and everything.

I looked at Emmett and he looked at me and gave my hand a squeeze. We had agreed not to tell our families until we were past the first trimester. Melrose climbed up next to me on the couch and tapped on my shoulder. I looked at her and she whispered into my ear, "Are you going to tell them that you're having a baby?"

I looked at her and smiled. "No Sweetie, we're not going to tell them just yet," I whispered in return.

"Ok," she said smiling and then ran off to play with the others. After dinner we went home and got settled in for night.

Emmett and I were lying in bed and I said, "Tomorrow night's going to be long."

"I know, they're going to get so much candy," Emmett said.

"Yes, and we'll have to go through it and divide it out and put it up," I said.

"Of course," Emmett said and then kissed me goodnight.

It was Halloween night and Emmett and I were busy getting the quads ready to go trick or treating. Melrose was going as Alice in Wonderland, Roseanna was going as the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland, Jackson was going as a pirate, and Masen was going as Captain Hook from Peter Pan. All for looked so adorable. I took about a million pictures before we finally left the house. When we returned home the kids were so tired they barely made it up the stairs and into their beds. Emmett and I were laying in our bed and I said, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," he said and gave me a goodnight kiss.

The next day was Monday and I had to get up and take the kids to school. After I had dropped them off I went to the hospital to surprise Emmett. I walked into the main entrance and took the elevator to the fifth floor. I walked up to the nurse's desk and said, "I'm looking for Dr. Cullen."

"Ok, are you looking for Carlisle, Edward, or Emmett?" the nurse asked.

"Emmett," I replied.

"Ok, he is actually up on the sixth floor for a consult," the nurse said and looked up at me. "You can take the elevator up to the sixth floor and ask for him at the nurses' desk," she said smiling.

"Ok, I will," I said and took the elevator to the sixth floor. I got off at the sixth floor and looked around for the nurses' desk. I finally found it and walked over to it. "Hi, I'm looking for Dr. Emmett Cullen," I said.

"Oh, he's in with a patient right now but he should be finishing up if you want to wait," the nurse said.

"Ok, thank you," I said and waited for Emmett.

He finally walked up to the nurse's desk and when he saw me he said, "Rose, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise my husband," I said and wrapped my arms around him.

"Well, I am surprised," he said and kissed me.

I heard a familiar voice say, "Emmett."

I broke our embrace and looked around Emmett and said, "Daddy?"

**Ok so I know this chapter is kind of short and is kind of a cliffy but I really hope you liked it and will read the next chapter to see why Rosalie's dad is at the hospital. **

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: What's Wrong?**

**RPOV**

I walked over to my father and asked, "Daddy, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Sunshine," he said and hugged me.

"Where's Momma? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your Mother is in room 600. You should go see her," my dad said and I looked at Emmett before walking down the hall to room 600.

I walked into the room and saw my mom lying in the hospital bed. There was an IV that led to her left arm and she had her head leaned back and her eyes closed. I walked over to the recliner next to the bed and sat down. It made a noise and my mom said, "Monroe, did Emmett call Rosalie and Jasper? Are they on their way here?"

"Momma, it's me," I said.

My mom raised her head up and looked at me. "Rosalie," she said and smiled.

"Momma, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'd rather wait until your brother is here so that I can tell you two together," my mom said.

"Ok," I said and just let it be.

Finally Jasper got there and walked into the room. "I got here as fast as I could. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Jasper, Rosalie," my mom said and then looked at our father.

"You two are going to have to be brave and strong for your mother," our dad said.

Jasper and I looked at each other and waited for one of them to tell us what was going on. I looked at my mother and saw her take a deep breath. Then she said, "Babies," she only called us babies when something really bad happened. "I have stage two ovarian cancer."

My breath caught in my chest and I couldn't breathe. I felt Jasper's hand on my arm and I said, "What are you going to do?"

"Well, I'm going to have a hysterectomy and then chemotherapy," my mom said.

"When did you find out?" I asked.

"Two weeks ago. As soon as I found out I told my doctor I wanted a surgeon at Seattle Grace. Your father searched the internet and found a house close to the hospital and we moved in a few days ago," my mom said.

"You're staying here?" I asked.

"Yes," my mom said.

"Who's going to do the surgery?" I asked.

"I requested Carlisle. I've known him for years and I trust him with my life," she said.

"Why was Emmett up here?" I asked.

"I asked the nurse to page him because I wanted him to be prepared to help you, Rose," she replied.

"When are you having surgery?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning at 9:00 a.m.," my mom said.

"I'll be here," I said.

"I will too," Jasper said.

Later that night after the quads were asleep in their rooms Emmett and I sat in our bed. "What am I going to do if they can't save her?" I asked.

"Rose, my dad's going to do everything he can," Emmett said.

"But what if he can't get it all?" I asked.

"Rose, my dad told me that from what he's seen he can get it all without complications and more than likely it won't come back," Emmett said.

"I hope he's right," I said.

"He usually is," Emmett said and kissed me goodnight.

The next day I got up and got the quads ready for school. After I dropped them off I went straight to the hospital to see my mom before they took her for surgery.

I walked into her room and saw that Carlisle was giving her some medicine through her IV. "Ok Lillian, it won't be long before you'll go to sleep and then you'll wake up and it'll all be over with," he said.

My mom leaned back in the bed and said, "I'm putting my life in your hands. Don't let me down."

"I'll do my best," he said. "Oh, hello Rosalie," he said and then left.

"Hi," I said and then walked over to the bed. "Momma, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"I feel fine Sunshine," she said.

"Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting," Jasper said as he walked into the room.

I looked over at him and said, "Of course not."

He walked over to the bed and stood on the opposite side of the bed as me. "Momma, do you feel ok?" Jasper asked.

"I feel fine. I wish the two of you would stop fussing over me. Each of you have families of your own to worry about," our mom said.

"Momma, you're our family," I said.

"I talked to the nurse and they should be coming to get you soon," my dad said as he walked into the room. He walked over and stood next to Jasper.

"I'm glad all of you here because I have something to tell you all. In the chest that we keep at the foot of our bed there is a letter for each of you. If something happens and I don't make it I want you all to read them," my mom said.

"Momma, don't talk like that," I said.

"We need to take her now," a nurse said standing in the door way. We each gave my mom a kiss and then they took her for surgery.

Jasper, our dad, and I sat in the surgery waiting room for some kind of news that everything went fine. "Should we pray?" Jasper asked.

"Have you been going to church?" our dad asked.

"No," Jasper said.

"Then we shouldn't do a catholic prayer," my dad said. "Rosalie, you always know what to say. Why don't you say the prayer?"

"Ok," I said and we linked hands and bowed our heads. "Dear Heavenly Father, we pray to you in this time. Our time of need. We ask that you take care of our mother and wife. We ask that you be with her and watch over her. We ask that you let her make it through the surgery without any complications. In Jesus' name, Amen," I said.

"Amen," Jasper and our dad said.

It seemed like forever and a day had passed before Carlisle walked into the waiting room. He found us sitting in the back and walked over to us. "I'm happy to say that she made it through just fine. Unfortunately the cancer was worse than we anticipated. It was in both ovaries and quite a big mass, but we did get it all and she will be fine. Of course I want her to go through the chemotherapy to make sure to kill all of the cancer cells," Carlisle said.

"Thank you, Carlisle," my dad said and shook Carlisle's hand.

"Yeah, thanks," Jasper said.

"Thank you," I said and Carlisle left.

"Well, it should be awhile before your mother is ready for visitors. Why don't you two go get something to eat?" our father suggested.

"Ok," I said and Jasper and I left the waiting room.

"I'm going to go call Alice and let her know everything went ok," Jasper said.

"Ok, I'm going to go fine Emmett," I said and we went in separate directions. I had lied to my brother. I wasn't going to find Emmett at all. I was going to find Carlisle to talk to him.

I found Carlisle at the nurses' desk filling out paper work. "Carlisle, may speak with you?" I asked.

Carlisle turned around and looked to see who was talking to him. "Oh Rosalie, of course, what is it?" Carlisle said.

"I need to speak with you on a doctor patient basis," I said. J

"Um, ok, why don't we go up to my office," he said.

"Ok," I said and we went upstairs to his office.

We walked inside and he took a seat behind his desk and I sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "What do you want to talk about?" Carlisle asked.

"You just performed surgery on my mother for ovarian cancer. I want to talk to you about my chances of having ovarian cancer," I said.

Carlisle bowed his head, took a deep breath, and said, "Ok, I had a feeling this would come up. I just didn't expect it to be this sudden. Of course your mother having ovarian cancer raises your risk of having ovarian cancer. Now I know that your maternal grandmother had ovarian, uterine, cervical, and breast cancer and that her mother had breast and ovarian cancer. This raises your chance of having ovarian cancer also. But since you have had children that lowers your risk. I would say that you need to discuss this with your OBGYN and keep a close eye on it."

"Carlisle, I need to know if having more children will hurt me," I said.

"Are you and Emmett planning on having more children?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Ok, that will lower your risk but I still recommend you discuss this with your OBGYN," Carlisle said.

"Ok, thank you," I said and left the room. I went downstairs to the sixth floor and found my mother in her room. She was still drowsy from the anesthesia so I left and decided to go back the next day.

The next day after I dropped the quads off at school I went to the hospital to see my mother. I was happy to see that she was sitting up in bed eating breakfast. I walked into the room smiling and said, "Good morning, Momma."

"Oh, good morning, Sunshine," she replied.

"You look good. Are you hurting?" I asked.

"A little but their keeping me on a good dosage of pain pills for the time being," my mom said.

I sat down in the recliner next to the bed and asked, "When are they going to start chemo?"

"This afternoon," my mom said.

"I'll be right here by your side," I said and took her hand in mine. My mom looked at me and smiled and that was the beginning of what would be a tough trial of life for my family.

**Ok so I really hope you liked this chapter! I'm hoping it was a twist in the story and that you love love love it!**

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Twelve Weeks**

**RPOV**

My mom had been on chemotherapy for two weeks. She went for treatment on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I went over to her and my dad's house everyday and to sit with her and take care of her. It was taking its toll on me but I really didn't care. My dad would go to work at 8:00 a.m. everyday and I would be at the house no later than 7:50 a.m. I would go over to their house after I dropped the quads off at school. Alice would come over in the afternoon while I went to pick up the quads. After I picked them up we would go back to my parents' house and sit until my dad got home. When my dad got home I would take the quads home. When got to our house Emmett would help me get them out of the car and take them up to their beds.

It was late November and I was going for my twelve week checkup. While I was Dr. Henderson's office Alice sat with my mom. I sat in the waiting room waiting for my name to be called. Eventually the nurse called my name and I followed her to the back. She took my height and weight and then led me to an ultrasound room. I sat on the exam table and waited for the ultrasound tech to come into the room. "Good morning, Rosalie," Maci, the ultrasound tech, said as she walked into the room.

She sat down at the computer and began entering my information. "Good morning," I replied.

"How are you doing?" she asked as I laid back on the exam table and lifted my shirt up to expose my stomach.

"Good," I replied.

"Good, are you ready to see the baby?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied as she squirted some gel on to my stomach and began the ultrasound.

We both watched the screen as the image came into view. It was so beautiful. The baby actually looked like a baby this time. It flipped and kicked and just wouldn't be still. "Ok, the baby is right on track for the gestational stage. I'll print you off some copies and then take you to an exam room," Maci said and printed off some pictures and then wiped my stomach off. When she was done she led me to an exam room. I walked in and sat down on the exam table. "Ok, Dr. Henderson will be in shortly," she said as she walked out of the room.

Dr. Henderson finally came into the room and did a pelvic exam. When she was done she sat down at the counter with my chart and said, "Rosalie, you're doing very well with this pregnancy. You and the baby both are right on track for the gestational age." I smiled and she continued, "I want to see you back in a month."

"Ok," I said.

"Ok, I'll see you in a month," Dr. Henderson said and then left the room. I walked out behind her and made an appointment before leaving.

I went straight to my parents' house after my appointment. When I walked into the house Alice met me at the front door. "How is she?" I asked.

"She's tired. She's been sleeping ever since we got back from the hospital. She's been refusing to eat. I think she's sick to her stomach but won't admit it," Alice replied.

"Ok, thanks for taking care of her," I said.

"It's no problem. She's like my mom," Alice said.

"How are you doing?" I asked. Her stomach protruding with the growing baby inside.

"I'm fine. She's a mover. Never a still moment with her," Alice said.

"That's good, she's letting you know that she's ok and can't wait to meet you," I replied.

"That's exactly what your mom said," Alice said.

"That's what she told me when I was pregnant with the quads," I said and Alice smiled.

"Have you and Emmett thought about having more kids?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, we've thought about it," I said.

"And?" Alice asked.

"And I'm ten weeks behind you," I said and Alice got that excited look that she got when ever she saw an amazing pair of shoes in her size on sale.

"No way," she said.

"Yeah, I'm due June fifth," I said.

"Wow, this is awesome," Alice said. "How long have you known?"

"A month, I didn't want to say anything until I was past the first trimester," I said. Alice just kept smiling and I said, "You can't say anything to Jasper. Emmett and I are going to tell everyone at the Thanksgiving dinner."

"I promise, my lips are sealed," Alice said.

"Good," I said.

"Ok, well I have to go for my checkup. I'll see you later," Alice said and hugged me before leaving.

I walked into the living room and found my mom asleep in her recliner. I sat down on the couch and took my book out of my purse and began to read. It was probably an hour after I had arrived that I heard my mom say, "Rose."

I looked over at her and said, "Yeah Momma."

"Can you get me a glass of water?" she asked.

"Of course," I said and went into the kitchen and fixed her glass of water. When I walked back into the living room I found her sitting up in her chair. "Here you go," I said and handed her the glass of water.

"Thank you," she said and took a drink. I sat down on the couch and began reading again. I could feel my mom's eyes on me but I pretended I didn't. "How far along are you?" she asked.

I was taken by the question. "What?" I asked.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen, you don't expect your own mother not to notice that your pregnant do you?" she asked.

I smiled sheepishly and replied, "I guess not."

"Now, how far along are you?" she asked again.

"Twelve weeks," I replied.

"How long have you known?" she asked.

"A month," I replied.

"So you've known ever since I came to Seattle?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Rosalie, you should have been taking care of yourself not me," my mom said.

"Momma, I want to take care of you," I said. My mom smiled weakly and I said, "We can talk later. You need to rest."

"You're right," she said and laid back in her recliner and went back to sleep.

She slept for a couple of hours and then woke up again. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I asked.

"No," she said and smiled weakly. "Rose, I need to ask you something."

"Ok, what is it?" I asked.

"I want you to make Thanksgiving dinner for the family. I want to have at least one last family Thanksgiving dinner," she said.

"Momma, don't talk like that," I said.

"Rose, I'm being treated for ovarian cancer. I know we have to be positive but considering my family history," she said and then her voice cracked. "Just promise me you'll make Thanksgiving dinner for the family."

"Ok, I promise I'll make Thanksgiving dinner for the family," I said.

**Ok so I really hope you liked this chapter and will review. Also if you have any ideas leave them!**

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	7. Chapter 7

**zChapter 7: Thanksgiving**

**RPOV**

It was Thanksgiving Day and I was doing my best to keep my promise to my mom. I had invited everyone over and had gone over all of my mom's recipes. I was in the kitchen with Esme, Bella, and Alice trying to cook dinner while Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, my dad, and my mom sat in the living room and watched the football game. My mom was so tired that I'm pretty sure she was sleeping through it and that the guys were trying not to make as much noise as possible so that she could rest. Renesmee, E.J., Jackson, Masen, Melrose, and Roseanna were all upstairs playing waiting for dinner to be done. I checked on the turkey again and said, "How do I know when it's done?"

"The timer will have popped out," Esme replied. I looked at her confused and she walked over to the oven and said, "That red dot is the timer, when the turkey is done it will pop out."

"Ok," I said and closed the oven and began stirring the dressing, macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes, and gravy.

"This is your first time to cook Thanksgiving dinner isn't it?" Esme asked.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"It's ok, we all have to learn at some point or another," Esme said smiling. She always knew how to make you feel comfortable in an uncomfortable situation.

"Mmmm, something smells delicious," Emmett said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Well, thank you. I always love getting compliments on the food smelling delicious," I said. Emmett laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Well, you don't smell half bad either," he said and kissed me.

"Ok, ok, I have to get back to cooking," I said.

"Ok, I just came to grab another round of beers," he said grabbed some beers out of the refrigerator and went back into the living room.

"The boys seem to be doing fine," Esme said when Emmett left the room.

"Yes, I'm just hoping this isn't too much for momma," I said.

"I sort of figured that," Esme said. I smiled and went back to stirring.

Eventually the turkey got done and we gathered around the dinning room table. We all said what we were thankful for and then began eating. It seemed like the food kept growing as we ate. I swear that every time someone took something out of a pan two times that grew back. Everyone said the meal was delicious. I don't know if they were being serious or just nice. I like to think that they were serious. After everyone had finished eating we gathered in the living room and visited. I think we stayed longer than we should. I think that Momma was more tired than she had been in a very long time on that day.

When Emmett and I got home we took the quads up to their room and put them in their beds. We were lying in our bed and I asked, "Do you think my momma looked tired?"

"Do you want the truth or a lie?" Emmett asked.

"The truth," I replied.

"Yes, she looked tired," Emmett said.

"What if I get ovarian cancer?" I asked.

"We'll deal with it," Emmett said.

"You know I have a good chance," I said.

"You know having kids lowers your chance," he said.

"Emmett, my great grandmother, my grandmother, my mother, and two of my aunts have or have had ovarian cancer. My great grandmother, grandmother, and one of my aunts have died from ovarian cancer. My great grandmother and my grandmother's cancer spread. My great grandmother's cancer took over her body and my grandmother's cancer spread to her breasts," I said.

"That doesn't mean that you'll get it,' Emmett said.

"But it means I have a good chance of getting it," I said.

"But with today's medicine you have a better chance of beating it," Emmett said.

"I just hope that my mom recovers fast and soon," I said.

"I know. The doctors are doing everything they can," he said.

"I know," I said and kissed him before going to sleep.

**Ok so I know it's short but I hope you liked it. This chapter is what I like to call a filler. A filler chapter is a chapter to just take up space and sort of maybe show some emotions that need to be shown and sometimes they're just for fun. I really hope you liked and will continue to read.**

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Happy Birthday**

**RPOV**

I woke up and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was 9:30 a.m., I had over slept. I sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I stood at the counter and brushed my teeth. When I was done I looked at the calendar hanging on the wall and saw that it was December fourth. Not only had I over slept but I also hadn't cooked the quads their special birthday breakfast. I hadn't forgotten that today was their birthday, I had just forgotten to get up.

I walked downstairs and as soon as I was in the foyer the smell of bacon being cooked. I walked into the kitchen and found Emmett standing over the stove cooking and the quads were sitting at the island putting jelly on pieces of toast. "What are you all doing?" I asked.

Emmett and the quads turned to look at me. "Mama!" the quads screamed in unison. They got off of the stools they were sitting on and ran over to me.

I bent down to their level and they all wrapped their arms around me. We almost fell and I began to laugh. "Well, good morning to you too," I said. They let go and stepped back. "Happy birthday Nate, Masen, Melrose, and Roseanna," I said.

"Come on Mama," Melrose said and took my hand in her little one. Roseanna came around and took my other hand.

They began to pull me to the stairs and I asked, "Where are we going?" I could feel the boys pushing me from the back and I followed the girls up the stairs.

They led me to my and Emmett's bedroom and then over to our bed. "Sit down, Mama," Roseanna said.

I laughed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "What are the four of you doing?" I asked.

"You have to stay in bed," Nate said.

"Yeah," Masen agreed.

"Why do I have to stay in bed?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," Masen said.

"Yeah," Melrose said.

"A big surprise," Roseanna said.

I smiled and said, "Ok, I'll stay in bed."

"Ok," they all said and then left the room. I got back under the covers and waited for the four of them to return.

It was a while before I heard a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in," I said. The quads walked in with Emmett following behind them. Emmett was carrying a tray with breakfast on it. "What's going on?" I asked.

The quads sat next to me on the bed and Emmett sat the tray across my lap before he sat down on the edge of the bed. Emmett held up his hand and counted to three. On the count of three the quads exclaimed, "Happy mother's day!"

I laughed and then said, "This is really sweet but it's a little early for mother's day."

"No it's not," the quads said in unison.

I smiled and said, "Sweethearts, it's December, mother's day isn't until may."

"We never said it was mother's day, mother's day," Nate said.

"Yeah, we just said it was mother's day," Roseanna added.

I looked at Emmett hoping he would explain it to me. "Kids, I don't think your mama understands what you all are trying to say," Emmett said and smiled at me.

"Oh," Roseanna said.

"Today is your mother's day," Melrose said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Today is the day that you became a mother," Masen said.

It was then that I realized they were talking about them being born. It was a touching thought and I appreciated it but today was not my day. Today was their day. Today was the day to celebrate their birth, to celebrate the great gift that God gave to me, and most importantly to celebrate Nate, Masen, Melrose, and Roseanna. "We made you breakfast in bed to celebrate," Melrose said.

"You guys, this is really nice but today's not about me," I said.

"What do you mean?" Roseanna asked.

"Well, today should be about the four of you," I said.

"Why?" Nate asked.

"Because six years ago today God gave me the best gift I could ever ask for," I said.

"What did he give you?" Masen asked.

I smiled and said, "The four of you." Nate, Masen, Melrose, and Roseanna all smiled and then they hugged me.

"Are we really the best gift you ever got?" Masen asked.

"Of course," I said and they continued to hug me.

"What about the new baby?" Roseanna asked.

"Yeah, is the new baby going to be just as special as us?" Melrose asked.

"Of course, the new baby will be just as special as the four of you, but the four of you will always be my first born children," I replied.

"What does that mean?" Nate asked.

"It means that the four of you will always be the first ones where I heard a heartbeat, felt movement, got sick, and gave birth," I said and the four of them hugged me again.

"Ok you guys, let your mama eat in peace," Emmett said.

"Do we have to?" the asked.

"Yes, all of you need to get dressed anyway," Emmett said and helped them off the bed one by one. Once they were off of the bed they ran out of the room. "I'll go get them dressed while you eat and then we can go over to my parents' house," Emmett said to me and kissed the top of my bed before leaving the room. When he closed the door I looked down at the tray on my lap and began to eat.

When I had finished my breakfast I got up and got ready to go over to Emmett's parents' house. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and did my hair and makeup before I went to the closet to get dressed. After I was dressed I walked over to the full length mirror and turned to the side to look at my profile. I was thirteen weeks pregnant and I had officially "popped". I actually looked pregnant from the side. I ran my hands over my stomach just took in the moment. I began to remember the first time I realized I looked pregnant with the quads. I was about twelve weeks pregnant and I just woke up that morning and looked pregnant. It was so surreal and felt so strange. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I could now admit that I was pregnant.

"Rose," I heard Emmett say. I turned around and saw Emmett walk into the closet. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said and smiled at him.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing, just looking in the mirror," I replied.

"What were you looking at?" he asked.

I turned to the side and replied, "I was looking at this."

He just stared at me and finally asked, "What?"

"I look pregnant," I said and ran my hands over my stomach.

"Wow, you really do look pregnant," Emmett said and walked over to me. He placed one of his hands on my stomach and smiled.

"Can you believe that six years ago I was in the hospital giving birth to Nate, Masen, Melrose, and Roseanna?" I asked.

"It's hard to believe it's been six years, but it has," he replied.

"Yeah, and now in a few more months I'll be back at the hospital giving birth again," I said.

"Yeah, and I'll be right there by your side," Emmett said.

I looked up at him and smiled. "You know if I could talk to this baby right now I would tell him or her that he or she will have the best daddy ever," I said.

"And I would tell him or her that he or she will also have the best mama ever," he said and then kissed me.

"Mama! Daddy!" the quads screamed as they ran into our room.

Emmett and I broke our kiss and looked at the quads. "What are you doing?" Roseanna asked.

I looked at Emmett and he looked at me. "We were just talking about how blessed we are to have the four of you in our lives," I said. "Oh, well can we go?" Melrose asked.

"Yeah, I want some cake and ice cream," Nate said.

"Me too," Masen added.

I laughed and said, "Ok, let's go." I grabbed my purse and phone and we left.

When we got to Emmett's parents' the kids were restless and beginning to get on each other's nerves as well as mine and Emmett's. Emmett parked the SUV behind Edward's Volvo and we all got out. "Ok, kids before we go in I want all of you to remember to your manners and remember to thank everyone for coming and spending their day celebrating all of you," I said as I straightened the girls' dresses and the boys' shirts.

"Yes Mama," the four replied in unison.

"And also remember the way things are done. We go in and greet everyone, then we will eat, then everyone will sing happy birthday, then we will eat cake and ice cream, and finally you will open your gifts," I said.

"Yes Mama," the four replied again.

"Ok Rose, I think they get it," Emmett said.

"I just want to make sure they understand," I replied.

"They understand," Emmett said and put his arm around me. "Now let's all go in before we freeze to death."

When we were all in the house Emmett and I helped Nate, Masen, Melrose, and Roseanna out of their coats and then the four of them ran into the living room. I could everyone greeting the quads and then Emmett and I walked into the living room. "Rosalie," Esme said shockingly when I walked into the living room.

"What?" I asked nervous about what her response would be.

"You're glowing," Esme replied.

"Oh," I said relieved that she was talking about me showing. "Thank you, I think."

"You are most definitely pregnant," Esme said.

"Thank you," I replied and smiled.

"You look so cute when you're pregnant," Alice said as she walked over to me and hugged me.

"I have to agree," Bella said and then she hugged me.

"Thank you," I replied and looked around the room. I saw my father sitting next to Carlisle and walked over to them. "Daddy," I said.

"Hello Princess, you look lovely today," my dad said.

"Thank you, where's Mama?" I asked.

"She wasn't feeling well so she went upstairs to lay down for a little bit," my dad replied.

"Oh," I said.

"Why don't you go up and see her? I'm sure she'd like that," he said.

"Ok," I said and kissed his cheek before going upstairs.

I walked down the hallway to the guest bedroom and knocked on the door. I heard my mother say, "Come in," from the other side so I opened the door and walked into the room. "Monroe, I told you that I'm fine. I just need to lay down for a bit to rebuild my strength," my mom said not realizing that it was me not my father who had entered the room.

I walked over the bed and knelt down beside it. "Mama, it's me, Rosalie."

My mom opened her eyes and looked at me and smiled. "Rosalie, my dear sweet Rose," my mom said and reached her hand to stroke my cheek but she didn't have the strength to reach my face.

I smiled and then took her hand in mine. "Mama, don't try to pretend you're ok," I said.

"What do you mean?" my mom asked.

"You're weak from chemo therapy, you need your rest," I replied.

"Sweetheart, I'm fine. Really," my mom said trying to reassure me but I could tell that she was weak. I smiled and squeezed her hand to give her reassurance. "Are Nate, Masen, Melrose, and Roseanna here?" my mom asked.

"Yes, they're down stairs with everyone else," I replied.

"Are they enjoying their birthday?" my mom asked.

"I think so," I said.

"Are you enjoying their birthday?" my mom then asked.

"It's hard to believe that they're six years old," I replied.

"Of course, I remember when you and Jasper turned six I had a hard time admitting that you two were six years old," my mom said.

"Yeah, are you going to be able to come downstairs to eat with all of us?" I asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss the quad's birthday for anything," my mom said and smiled.

"You're the best mom in the world," I said.

"Of course I am," my mom said. "Now, will you go get Jasper to help me downstairs?" she asked.

"Of course," I said and went to stand up.

"You don't have to get Jasper, I'll help her downstairs," a familiar voice said. I turned around and found Emmett standing in the door way. I smiled at him as he walked over to the bed.

"Oh Emmett, you don't have to help me," my mom said.

"I know, but I want to help you," Emmett said.

"It's times like this that I'm glad Rosalie found you," my mom said.

"I'm glad that she found me too," Emmett said and scooped my mom up into his arms and carried her downstairs.

When we got downstairs we all sat at the table in the dinning room and ate. My mom only ate some of the food that my dad put on her plate. The chemo was taking its toll on her. She had lost her appetite and energy and I could tell that her hair was thinning. When we had all finished eating we sang to the quads and then had cake and ice cream before going back into the living room so that the quads could open their gifts. When they were done we visited for a little while longer before finally everyone left. Emmett and I got the quads and their gifts into the SUV and then we went home.

Once we were home Emmett and I put the quads in their beds. Once they were all asleep we unloaded the SUV and then went into our room to go to bed. We were settled in for the night and for the first time all day I relaxed.

**Ok so I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm really sorry for that. I've been really busy with school and now I'm getting ready for finals but with me having this whole week off I'm hoping to get another chapter written and maybe another one after that, but I'm not making any promises. I really hope you liked the new chapter and will continue to read. Also Rose is getting close to the ultrasound that will tell her the sex of her new baby. So should she have a boy or a girl and what should she name it? Let me know what you think!**

**lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra **


End file.
